


From Sirius to James

by asymmetricaloblivion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asymmetricaloblivion/pseuds/asymmetricaloblivion
Summary: A timeline where Sirius and Remus are together and where none of the Marauders or Lily were aware of Voldemort coming to murder the Potters and where Sirius wasn't on the scene at all - hence no Azkaban history. This short piece takes place after a year of Lily and James' death.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 12





	From Sirius to James

**Author's Note:**

> I had written this as a part of my Fantasy: Film and Literature class. Sorry for the angst.

As my eyes flickered open, I saw the bright blue sky and heard the hoarse snore that was elicited from Remus' open mouth while he slept peacefully, looking utterly gorgeous. His withering features, which made me sad and angry every time I laid eyes on the love of my life; though a reminder of a tragic and unchangeable part of his life, hid his thriving soul, to which only a very few had access to. And I, Sirius Orion Black, am one of the blessed people in the entire Wizarding and the Muggle worlds on whom Moony has placed his trust and to whom Moony has given himself. Don't think I'm proud of my whole name for Merlin's sake James! I just think it sounds nice and lays an emphasis on how much this means to ME - how much it means to ME that Remus said YES! Oh yes, Prongs, oh yes! We got married because Remus said YES. And he is mine now.I obviously expected him to cry - given that he's a hopeless romantic! I wouldn't be surprised if he had even magicked the tears, just to show a grand romantic gesture, standing at the altar. But, I definitely did not expect my heart to shatter as my eyes followed the course of the single tear - starting from his beautiful eyes that hold the entire world in them...catching on his long lashes...and then falling on to his cheeks...passing through the scars on his face that are composed of a million tales...and then disappearing into the collar of his black buttoned shirt. And then the whole Church erupted into an applause as we kissed and melted into each other's touch...  
  
This was exactly a year ago James and today I woke up next to Remus Black, my amazing husband who looks distractingly handsome as I write this letter to you. This one year has been a journey of discoveries, a journey through problems and solutions and a journey of missing you and Lily every second of every day. Arthur had visited yesterday to cheer us up. He knows how much it hurts me and Moony to get through this day, Prongs. My heart aches to imagine that both the couples among the Marauders have their anniversaries on the same day - one of love and greeting and the other of death and parting...  
  
Much love to you and Lily  
  
Missing you dearly,  
  
WolfStar.  
  
...  
  
Sirius put down his quill and wiped away the tears that had flown involuntarily as they did always, whenever writing a letter to his best friend and his wife who would never read it nor receive it. He still remembers clear as day how after they'd come back from that tiny Muggle restaurant - to which they'd took off to from the Church - holding a balloon that had the words "Just Married" on it. They'd come home to find an Owl holding a letter. That Owl had brought the news of the murder of James and Lily, the disappearance of Voldemort and the relocation of Harry to his Muggle relatives' house. More tears flowed, laced with emotions raw and memories fresh, stinging Sirius' heart. He got up, folded the letter, put it in an envelope and went to the corner room of their house and stacked it on top of the neatly piled 364 other letters...  
  
...  
  
Remus and Sirius stand holding each other in desperation and seeking support and warmth from the other as they stand over the graves of James and Lily which are now neatly decorated with the 365 letters which Sirius and Remus had taken turns to write everyday, telling their best friends about anything and everything; after writing which, they'd lay in each other's embrace, being a solace and ray of hope to the other, reveling in the fact that they still had each other in life just like James and Lily had each other, in death.  
  
...  
As my eyes flickered open, I saw the bright blue sky and heard the hoarse snore that was elicited from Sirius' open mouth while he slept peacefully, looking utterly gorgeous even with a tear strained face, a reminder of the heartache him and I had both felt yesterday, on our marriage anniversary and on our best friends's death anniversary.


End file.
